Posts are a common feature of many favored structural assemblies in properties through the world. Structural posts constitute integral features of structures such as fences, gateposts, pet pens, trellises, and the like. The stability and long term usefulness of such items depends heavily upon the foundation used to drive vertical members or posts used with the item. As such, the stability of the installation of such members is of critical importance and great care is taken to ensure that such posts are adequately secured.
A problem commonly encountered in the installation of posts such as fence posts is that any method which allows a post to be easily inserted into the ground results in unstable conditions. For example, the digging of an oversized hole means that a post will not have anything to keep it firmly upright once placed in the hole. This is solved by backfilling the hole with gravel, concrete, or the like. However, such methods can be inefficient, time consuming, labor intensive, or expensive.
Various attempts have been made to provide devices which aid in the installation or removal of fence posts. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,087, issued in the name of Iddings, describes a fence post driver. The Iddings device helps a user to deliver downwards blows to thin items such as posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,812, issued in the name of Alexander, Sr., describes a post ground anchor and method. The Alexander device is an anchor with a threaded spike to allow a user to engage the spike with a ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,761, issued in the name of Hanneken, describes a fence post bracing system. The Hanneken system includes a plurality of posts with lower ends engaged in the ground and slidably adjustable horizontal portions connecting the lower ends which allow for the adjustable placement of the upper ends.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices do not provide a simple, easy means of driving a ground anchor. Also, many such devices do not integrate ground anchors and driving means in a manner which allows the driving means to snugly and precisely engage the ground anchors. In addition, many such devices do not provide a sufficiently even, flat distribution of force during installation. Furthermore, many such devices do not aid in both the installation and removal of post anchors. Finally, many such devices do not provide an easily adjustable and reusable method for aiding in post installation. Accordingly, there exists a need for a fence post installation and anchoring system without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.